mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
This is the list of updates for Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. Updates First Update (MARIO Smash Bros.) Mushroom Kingdom Showdown's first update came out August 11th, 2014. It was called "MARIO Smash Bros." at that time. It only had 3 playable characters: Mario, Wario, and Bowser, and only 1 stage: Mushroom Plains. Each character also had a different picture in the character select screen. Characters also would have their name announced when selected. Though, Bowser was announced as his Japanese name, Koopa and Wario wouldn't have his name announced at all. Download v.0.0 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown This was the first official version of Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. In this version, 3 new characters were added: Waluigi, Kamek, and Donkey Kong. Characters also have knockback. (No Download Link available) Mushroom Kingdom Showdown This was the second official version of Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. 3 characters and 1 secret character were added: Luigi, Yoshi, Elvin, and Secret Character 1. Knockback will now launch the character backwards. 2 new stages were added: Platform Castle and Galaxy Island. Download v.0.2 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Three more characters and one secret character were added: Wart, Peach, Fawful, and Secret Character 2. Three stages were added: Fawful Arena, Mario Bros., and Pipe Battlefield. Each character now has a side attack and a running attack. Download v.0.3 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown One character was added: Koopa. Custom controls and Items were also added. Heart Containers were the only items added. Solo and Classic modes were added. Master Hand was the boss of Classic mode. CPU(computer) players were added. Countdown and K.O. screens were added at the start and end of a battle. Two new stages were added: Elvin's Lab and Dry Dry Desert. Download v.0.4 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Two characters were added: Bowser Jr. and Secret Character 3. Showdown Attacks were added to the game, but just Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser had a Showdown Attack. New Menu Design and new Options Menu where you can turn on and off Items and Showdown Attacks. There was 1 New Item: The Red Mushroom. The Heart Containers were changed to 1-Up Mushrooms. Elvin's name was changed to E.Gadd. Added the option that when two players were the same character, the 2P would be black and white. Master Hand was removed and replaced with a random character. Download v.0.5 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Two new characters were added: Toad and Wwwwario. Every character has gotten a showdown attack. You can now play against Hard CPUs that can execute more attack than a normal CPU. Classic Mode was completely redesigned so you you fight in a set order of players. The new boss of Classic Mode, Giga Bowser, was added in the game replacing Master Hand. You can also play Classic Mode on Hard Difficulty, where each CPU has 200 and execute more attacks more often. Target Smash is a new solo mode and can also be found in Classic Mode. Mushroom Plains got a redesign and looks more like New Super Mario Bros. Download v.0.6 Here Buggy Mushroom Kingdom Showdown This is the buggy version of v.0.6.This was a incident on the MKS 0.6 video and the download link was replace with the non-buggy version a few hours later. Every time you enter a match in this it will end right after the battle start.Credit to user 854220 for the download link. Once you unlock S. Mario, the bug is fixed, but your HP will counter will only be at 5. Once unlocking either Petey or Dr. Mario, the health will go back to normal. Download Buggy v.0.6 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown One unlockable character was added: Geno. One unlockable stage was added: Forest Maze. Each character has gotten 3 different skin swaps. Dry Bones was added as a skin swap to Koopa. Target Smash has gotten a hard mode and a new stage. Air dodging is a new move in MKS. As P1, press the H key while in air to do a dodge and as P2, press the I Key (custom is Fire 3). Some smaller updates are, Waluigi has a new neutral special move being a tennis racket. Also, the Boss Stage has been update to look like the current Mushroom Plains. Download v.0.7 Here Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Dry Bones's down special is throwing a bone instead of throwing a green shell.Mario has a new skin swap, Fire Mario, and has an updated down special. E.Gadd's Poltergust Rocket can be stopped. Wario also has a skin swap of Red Wario (resembles Mario). Donkey Kong gets Super Armor in his neutral special. Dark Bowser is a new color costume for Bowser. All other characters also got a 4th new color. Various gameplay changes and balancing was made. King Bob-Omb, Diddy Kong and Shy Guy were introduced as new fighters. The game also got a new Character Selection Screen design. Info TBA. What is the #1 change you want to see in the next update? More Skin Swaps Cape Feather More Target Smash Stages All-Star Mode Metal Cap Time Mode Bowser's Castle Stage Diddy Kong Goomba Easy CPU's/Easy Difficulty For Classic Mode New Boss Any New Character Any New Stage Future Updates Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Nothing is known about that update yet.Category:ListCategory:Downloads